Axel the Operator
Axel the Operator, or just Axel is a hero that uses a big robot that he created to pop bloons and support other monkeys. He will punch the bloons every 0.76 seconds popping two layers to the targeted bloons and causing knockback that lasts 0.50 seconds to the nearby bloons and the targeted bloon, but not MOAB Class Bloons. He costs 1120 on Easy, 1334 on Medium, 1568 on Hard, and 2016 on impoppable. His range is similar to a 0/0/0 Boomerang Monkey's range. He cannot detect camos without being upgraded enough or being supported by another tower. Activated Abilities *Spiky Wall: Spawns a wall that - completely stops the BFB and weaker bloons, slows down bloons like the ZOMG and the DDT, and is destroyed instantly by the BAD and stronger bloons. It has 1000 DSP (Defense Shield Points.) and every 1 layer removed / pop or 10 MOAB Class Bloon hp removed, it takes away 1 dsp from it. After being destroyed, it shoots the 10 spikes in all the directions just like a Tack Shooter but with a very long range, which pop 5 layers or deals 50 damage each. The wall damage is inflicted each second. 50 second cooldown. *Aerial Punch: Disconnects its arm from itself, and then shoots it at the biggest bloon on-screen which instantly destroys maximum 5 bloons in the explosion's range. Can only destroy up to a ZOMG, and one of the five bloons won't spawn their children. If the bloon is stronger than a ZOMG, it just deals 2000 damage. 1 minute cooldown. *Devitalization: Nullify bloon abilities if they're not boss-bloons, if they don't have abilities or they're boss - bloons, he will just slow them down. The time for the devitalization can be either 15 seconds or permanent based on the blimp's power. Additionally, will give all robot towers / upgrades infinite range and a 25 % attack boost that both last 10 seconds. 1 minute cooldown. The slow-down cannot stack up. Upgrade Levels *Level 1: Axel punches the bloons with his robot. *Level 2: The punch time cooldown is decreased to 0.50 seconds. *Level 3: Spiky Wall is unlocked. *Level 4: Range is increased slightly. *Level 5: The knockback time for the punches is increased to 1 second. *Level 6: All Robot Towers / Upgrades cost 10% less. *Level 7: Robot abilities have their cooldown decreased by either 10 seconds or just 5 seconds, based on their power. *Level 8: Aerial Punch is unlocked. *Level 9: Rarely, punches again after 0.25 seconds instead of 0.50 seconds. *Level 10: The Spiky Wall now has 2000 HP. *Level 11: Range is increased slightly. *Level 12: Now can knockback MOAB Class Bloons like the ZOMG, DDT, and weaker.. *Level 13: The knockback time for punches is increased to 1.75 seconds. *Level 14: All robot towers now shoot 100 powerful plasma balls consecutively each 30 seconds. *Level 15: Devitalization is unlocked. *Level 16: Gains camo detection. *Level 17: Obtain any 0/0/0, 1/1/1 and 2/2/2 robot tower or upgrade for free. *Level 18: The Spiky Wall now only loses 0.50 hp per bloon layer popped. MOAB Class Bloons still remove the same amount of HP to the wall. *Level 19: Robot towers / upgrades get a 5% speed boost. *Level 20: Bloons below Ceramics no longer can affect the wall at all, so they'll just remove 0 hp. Meanwhile, every cooldown for Axel is decreased by ten seconds, additionally, MOAB Class Bloons get a 2.50 second knockback with every punch, and a 3 second knockback rarely. In-game Quotes Upon being placed: *Let's go! *Let's get it started! *Are you ready? When selecting: *Yes? *Mhm? *Need something? *What's up? *Hmm?? (When annoyed) *Dude?! (When really annoyed) When leveling up: *Oh boy! *Yay! *Celebration time! *That's good! *That's better! *They'll never see this one coming. - Level 20 When M.O.A.B. Class Bloons appear: *You're here just to ruin everything, aren't you? - MOAB and BFB appearance *You're going to get a punch of mighty gargantuaness! - ZOMG appearance *Wow, that's kinda unexpected..?. - BAD appearance *What ARE you?! - ANNIHILATE appearance When popping a M.O.A.B. Class Bloon: *Awesome! *That's perfect! *Get destroyed. *That's what you get. When leaking a bloon: *Hey!? *They're leaking! Game over: *Error 404. No lives found. Category:Heroes